


Windy Travels

by WriterKid123



Series: Icey Road [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Kitsune, M/M, More Sterek in this story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were-Creatures, Werecyote, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Icey Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Alright, this is just a prologue. Just to get the set-up out of the way. I don't really do well, writing the start of a story when it's based on a show or something because then I feel like I'm messing something up. So I wanna set the prologue up and get it out of the way. Though, chapter one will not be up for a bit. Only because I want to take my time with it. Make sure it's not feeling too rushed, or feeling like it's taking so long to move along.**

It’s been three months since the Nogitsune threat. And although not much has changed for Scott and his pack, something happened. Allison, Isaac, and Mr. Argent, Allison’s father, left Beacon Hills, deciding France would be a better place to live, since all the Argents wanted was a normal life. But not so soon afterward, Derek had gone missing, and to retrieve him, the group went to Mexico. But it wasn’t just Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Kira who went. The group brought in Malia Tate, a Werecyote that Scott helped soon after becoming Alpha. 

The Pack went to Mexico, to retrieve Derek under the presumption that the Calavera family had him. But unfortunately not only did the Calavera family not have him, but they caught Scott and his pack. The leader of the Calavera family, Araya Calavera, forced Kira to torture her boyfriend, Scott. It pushed Scott to his limits until he finally realized who could have Derek. Kate Argent had to have him. And luckily enough for the pack, Araya let them go after this. 

After being released, the Calavera family told Scott where to find Derek. And with the help of Braeden, the one who helped Isaac escape from the twins, they were able to find get to Derek. Though it appeared that Kate de-aged Scott’s former wolf teacher. But now Scott and his friends don’t know what to do. They have a teen Derek, who doesn’t remember them, or the fact that his family is dead. But what was worse, is that with the help of Peter, they knew exactly what Kate’s plan was. She wanted into the Hale vault to retrieve what she thought would help her control her shifts. 

But as she got her hands on the triskelion, Peter showed up. Breaking the news that the triskelion was just a piece of metal that was a focus object. And while Peter broke the news to Kate, the teen Derek went to help Scott fight the Berserkers. And just as Peter and Kate are about to fight, someone tosses down flash grenades. And while Peter is blinded, Kate gets away. But someone comes down and breaks into the safe that’s in the Hale vault. 

All while this happens, Derek manages to hold back the two Berserkers, although, with each blow, he received from each Berserker he seemed to change back to normal, more and more. Until the two beasts were called away. Scott, Malia, and Kira stared in shock as they watched the adult Derek stand in front of them, breathing heavily, fully wolfed out. 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is done, as is chapter two, but going to wait until I'm a bit further ahead before posting chapter two. Enjoy the first chapter!

That night, while Scott was at home his mom was at work. Derek went back to his loft, not giving Scott or the others much time to ask him about anything. Although Stiles was quick to go so soon after Derek. Scott knew why though, they tried to hide it, but Scott could smell their scent on each other. As the alpha walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stopped at his bedroom door. He could smell someone else in his house. It was a familiar scent, but not one he could remember.

He quickly got dressed before making his way downstairs. His hair was still damp, and halfway down the stairs, he saw the front door wide open. Scott’s claws quickly came out as he looked around growling softly. He quickly shut the door before turning around. The lights to the house were all off, even though Scott made sure to leave one or two on. As he made his way into his living room, he looked around hearing a soft chuckle from the kitchen.

Scott rushed into the kitchen, flipping the lights on. Sitting right on the counter next to the sink, there was a teen in a light blue leather jacket that was on over a plain ocean blue t-shirt, with ripped, loose cut jeans on. The teen’s hair was snow-white and had ice blue tips. The teen was sitting with his legs crossed on the counter, and a plate sitting in his lap. Upon seeing Scott, the teen smiled widely, with a sandwich in his hands. “Hey, wolf boy.” The teen cheekily spoke.

Scott stared at him in disbelief before chuckling a little. “Ryo? What’re you doing here?” Scott asked, walking over to the kitsune. Ryo held his finger up, setting the sandwich down on the plate. He then swallowed the bite he had already taken before wiping the crumbs off his hands, over the sink.

“I am here because I heard about what happened with Derek. And of course with you and your friends in Mexico,” Ryo answered as he slid off the counter standing up straight. Scott looked at the kitsune, clearly not believing the fox spirit. Upon seeing the look Scott was giving him Ryo sighed a little. “Fine, everywhere I went was boring,” Ryo groaned moving out to Scott’s dining room table with the plate. “And, I was feeling a bit alone. To be honest, you and your stupid pack is the closet thing I’ve had to a family in a long, long time,”

“Alright, so what does that mean?” Scott asked as he sat across from the kitsune. “Are you asking to join the pack?” Scott smirked a little seeing Ryo gently bang his head onto the table.

“Yes, I am asking to join your pack,” Ryo admitted quietly looking at the ground. “I can understand if you say no,” Ryo said before the two were left sitting in silence. He shifted a bit in his seat looking at the plate.

“If you’re going to join the pack, then there can’t be any more killing. We don’t kill anyone, no matter how justified you feel in doing it.” Scott told the kitsune who nodded softly. Ryo perked up a bit thinking Scott would say yes.

“Yep, got it! No killing, I can live with that!” Ryo chuckled a bit, smiling.

“And…” Scott said, stopping Ryo from celebrating just yet. Ryo's eyes widened a little hearing there was another condition. “You have to attend school.”

“What?! No!” Ryo nearly shouted, but quickly shut his mouth up. “But if that’s a condition of joining the pack, I guess I will have to go to school,” Ryo quietly said, not seeing the shocked expression on Scott’s face. Scott didn’t think that the kitsune would be willing to. Of course, school wasn’t a deal-breaker. The alpha was going to let him join the pack the moment he asked. Scott smiled a little and the two sat at the table for a bit. Scott eventually got up from his seat and went to his room, leaving Ryo alone at the table. He took a deep shaky breath before clearing tears from his eyes. The kitsune stood up placing his plate in the sink after finishing the sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town, at Derek’s loft, Stiles would be under the covers of Derek’s bed, with Derek right next to him. Derek’s arm was wrapped around Stiles holding him close. Stiles was fast asleep but Derek wasn’t. Something was wrong with him. He couldn’t quite place it though. His eyes weren’t blue anymore, but yellow. He wanted to try searching up some answers, but the thought quickly left his head when Stiles shifted a bit and mumbled quietly. Derek instinctively tightened his grip on the sleeping teen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school didn’t go well. Seeing a new freshman threaten Scott’s position on the lacrosse team, the alpha got too carried away ending up hurting the transfer student. Of course, Ryo was there to witness everything and he seemed to enjoy it. But other than that incident, the school day went on without a problem. Ryo didn’t seem to enjoy school all that much. To him, there wasn’t anything fun to do.

Most of the things he was learning he knew already. But he pressed forward, thinking it was the only thing he had to do to stay in Scott’s pack. After school, while Ryo was walking down the hall, it took him a second to realize that Scott, Stiles, and Kira were by his side. Seeing them made the kitsune smile slightly, but not enough for them to see it. “I’m going to be helping Lydia with clearing out her family’s lakehouse cabin. She wanted me to see if any of you were willing to help as well?” Kira asked, looking at Scott and Stiles.

“We can help, but after we visit the hospital. Scott feels a bit bad about hurting that freshman,” Stiles said patting his best friend’s shoulder. Ryo froze, hearing that word. He didn’t know what came over him, but the minute Stiles mentioned the hospital, flashes of that night three months ago. When he was in the basement of the hospital began filling his head.

He was never going to forget how he felt that night. Feeling so helpless, and in pain and all alone. Ryo clenched his stomach tightly feeling the pain from that night. Starting to hyperventilate, the kitsune started to step back. The three friends at first didn’t notice, not until they were a foot or two ahead of him. Scott looked at Ryo seeing he was freaking out. “Ryo? Are you alright?” Scott asked softly walking up to him.

Scott gently placed his hand on Ryo’s shoulder and the kitsune responded immediately by shoving the alpha away. Ryo’s eyes flashed a snowy-white color before he turned around running the opposite way. Stiles and Kira both were a bit shocked by the kitsune’s reaction, as was Scott. “He probably forgot something in his last class,” Stiles commented as he and Kira stood next to Scott.

Ryo continued to run across the school, and eventually outside heading into the woods. He didn’t stop running until he knew he was far, far away from the school. Although, being far away from the school wasn’t helping anything. The kitsune ran his hands through his hair, before grabbing handfuls of it. His entire body was trembling in fear. _“Do you honestly think that a true alpha would want a broken, murderous kitsune in his pack?”_ A voice spoke, catching Ryo off guard. The celestial kitsune spun around not seeing anyone.

As Ryo looked around for who could have said that, he slowly kept backing away, he tripped over a log, falling flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Are you ready for a bit of a backstory with Ryo? Also, if you like Ryo, be prepared to feel bad for him. He's going to be going through a lot.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I ran into a roadblock after chapter three and decided to redo chapters two and three. And I was rewatching Teen Wolf and it came to me. I'm not trying to do the same thing as the tv show. Yes I'm sticking to the bad guys of the show, but I shouldn't be trying to write what happened in the show since I'm adding a whole new character, and the point of fanfictions is to write what you want to happen/what you think should have happened. So, now each chapter should be a bit longer and better flowing, I hope you guys enjoy, and I do not own teen wolf, nor do I own the characters of teen wolf, nor do I want to.

A lot was piling onto Scott’s plate quickly, he didn’t know what to do. He was worried something was wrong with Ryo. Especially after he ran off after school. Though, the next day at school Ryo was acting if nothing had happened. He wouldn’t even talk about what set him off. So, with that Scott was allowed to focus on something more important. Liam Dunbar, unfortunately, Scott’s beta. It all happened so fast the other day while at the hospital. A patient at the hospital was a wendigo, who had pushed Liam off the roof of the hospital. The only way for Scott to save him while fending off the wendigo was to bite Liam.

Thankfully though, Liam was willing to listen to the true alpha and his pack after his previously broken leg heals. “So, you’re all werewolves?” Liam asked looking at the others. Liam seemed even more confused when Scott shook his head. “Okay? Then what are you all?”

“Well, Malia is a were-coyote, Lydia is a banshee, and Kira is a kitsune,” Scott told the freshman who looked at Stiles.

“I’m not a supernatural creature. I’m normal,” Stiles said grinning like an idiot and giving Liam a thumbs up. The freshman didn’t if he should believe the group, but he didn’t have any other explanation for how his leg healed so quickly.

“Look, I know everything may seem crazy right now. But if we aren’t able to get you chained up before the full moon, you could end up hurting a lot of innocent people, or get hurt by hunters,” Scott told the new kid who gulped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo was casually walking down the streets of Beacon Hills. He didn’t have anything to do and spending the night watching over a new wolf wasn’t something he wanted to do. So here he was, just wandering the streets. He continued to walk until hearing a window shattered in the distance. Tilting his head the kitsune turned down a street, walking dead center in the road. It wasn’t until he heard the screaming of a kid. Ryo didn’t what he was doing, he was running towards the screams.

He didn’t stop until he and the kid slammed into each other. The teen was breathing heavily and covered in cuts and scratches. “P-please help me! H-He’s coming after me!” The teen shouted, total fear and terror in his voice.

“Hey, calm down, who is trying to kill you?” Ryo asked helping the kid up from the ground. Though he didn’t have to wait long for an answer as the kitsune heard heavy footsteps approaching. Ryo growled softly as his eyes glowed a little. He pulled the teen behind him as he saw a man in all black approaching. Ryo squinted his eyes a bit as he saw the man had a mound of flesh where his mouth belonged.

**“Release the werewolf to me and I will let you live,”** A computerized voice spoke, filling the empty air around Ryo and the teen. Ryo tilted his head a little as he glanced back at the teen.

“As tempting as that sounds,” Ryo started sensing just how worried the teen was now. “I don’t think I could let a stupid mutt of a werewolf die. So, counteroffer,” Ryo smirked cracking his neck. “I know you aren’t any kind of supernatural being, so how about you leave before I kick your ass.”

**“So you have decided to die?”** The computerized voice asked as the man tilted his head, while he tightened his grip on his tomahawk.

“Let’s see what you and your little knife can do against a kitsune,” Ryo smirked stretching a bit. The stranger closed the little case around his keyboard thing on his arm. Ryo kept the smirk on his face as he started walking towards the assassin. The muted man spun the tomahawk a little before marching towards Ryo. And upon seeing the other teen try to run off, the man threw the tomahawk at him. Ryo did a side-flip catching the weapon as it passed him. When he landed on his feet, the assassin slammed his foot into Ryo knocking him to the ground.

Ryo was forced to drop the tomahawk as he rolled back onto his stomach. Ryo jumped up and quickly took a step to the left as the muted man slammed the tomahawk down in an attempt to kill the kitsune. Ryo instinctively let the kitsune aura around him show and he slammed his fist into the assassin’s side sending the killer flying across the street. But as he did that, a flash of his claws being bloody flooded his mind from the night at the hospital basement.

Ryo gasped in shock shaking his head. By the time he snapped out of it, he saw the tomahawk flying at him. But he was frozen in fear. He thought for sure he was dead, but then a hand came out of nowhere catching the military weapon just inches from Ryo’s head. Ryo gulped hard before looking over, seeing Derek standing next to him. Derek slammed the tomahawk to the ground letting it get stuck into the ground.

“Put your hands above your head and get on your knees!” Ryo heard a man ordering before spotting Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish slowly approach the killer. Ryo was expecting him to fight back, but he oddly got to his knees and did as the sheriff told him. Derek turned back to Ryo as the kitsune sighed in relief before falling onto his back.

“I saw what happened,” Derek told the kitsune who looked up from the with a quizzical look on his face. “When you let the fox aura out. You froze after punching him. Want to explain why it happened?”

“Nothing to explain.” Ryo shrugged as he stood up dusting himself off. “It’s been a while since I let the kitsune out. Kinda forgot about the feeling I get each time it comes out,” Ryo carelessly explained watching as Parrish put the muted killer into the back of a police car, after removing his communicator. “How did you even know I was here?”

“Scott asked me to keep an eye on you. He’s worried something is wrong with you. And after seeing how you acted while fighting that guy, I can see why.” Derek stated rather bluntly as Ryo rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t need a babysitter or someone to worry about me.” Ryo huffed a bit crossing his arms starting to walk away. But before he could go anywhere, Derek grabbed him and began dragging him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the lakehouse, while Scott and Kira got Liam secured in chains, and Stiles got Malia into chains, Lydia was upstairs, in a room that only had a record player. She sighed a bit turning the record player on while letting it play nothing. “What’s the point of this being here?” She muttered quietly before turning it off. As she turned it off, she could hear a howl coming from the boathouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Will you let go of me you stupid flea-infested mutt!” Ryo shouted squirming as Derek dragged him along. The older wolf didn’t let go until he got to the front of the hospital. He shoved Ryo forward and immediately the kitsune gasped, his eyes going wide in terror. The teen started to back up but stopped when Derek grabbed his arm.

“You’re scared of yourself, because of what you did here,” A woman spoke up getting Ryo’s attention. As he looked over, he saw Noshiko walking toward him and Derek.

“Wh-what are you on about you withered up old fox?” Ryo growled stuttering a bit as he tried his best to act like nothing was wrong. Even though however hard he tried to act normal, flashes of the dead void kitsune body filled his mind.

“Killing someone takes its toll on some people. Even if it was the void kitsune.” Derek spoke up as he and Noshiko surrounded Ryo. The young kitsune shook his head unable to stop the images flashing into his head.

“N-no! I-I’m not scared of myself!” Ryo shouted backing away from the two until backing up into the hospital wall. He curled up hugging his knees.

“Ryo, listen to me. Think of your name meaning.” Noshiko spoke as calmly as possible. She knelt down in front of the young terrified teen. “Your name, Ryo. Do you know what it means?”

Ryo was starting to hyperventilate but seemed to calm down enough to answer her. “I-I don’t know.” He said as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

“Your name means to exceed, and survive. And that’s what you did.” Noshiko told the teen gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “Ryo, you did what you needed to do to survive,”

Derek tilted his head as he could smell something from Ryo. “That’s not the only other thing that’s scaring him,” Derek stated before crouching down in front of Ryo. “You were scared of dying that night. Of dying alone,”

Ryo nodded a bit as he lifted his head up, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I-I was alone that night. No one came to save me. I was alone, dying and bleeding out and no one came for me! I was alone, and the Nogitsune fed on that fear and made it worse!” Ryo told them, his voice trembling and shaking.

“So, why did you come back? Ryo why did you return to Beacon Hills?” Noshiko asked as she started to clear the tears from his eyes.

“B-Because I wanted a family. And Scott and his pack, they made me feel like I had a family.” Ryo stated as the flashes started to disappear from his head. Noshiko shook her head a bit lifting his chin up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott threw Liam across the boathouse and jumped up to his feet. Kira pulled her sword out tilting it to the right slightly. “Liam!” Scott roared out his eyes glowing red. Liam whimpered a bit coming out of his werewolf state. Scott was breathing heavily before he stood up. Liam backed up completely terrified of what happened. “Liam, calm down!” Scott told him as he knelt beside the beta. “I know all of your senses are turned up to eleven. But you need to think of an anchor. Something that will help you keep control,”

Liam nodded as he closed his eyes tightly. Liam did his best to focus on something, anything he could. The young wolf took a minute before he opened his eyes. His once yellow eyes were now back to normal. He took a deep breath before leaning against a pillar in the boathouse. “M-My life is never going to be normal again, is it?” Liam asked quietly looking at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Should I give Ryo a rest? Maybe give him someone to call his lover? Or should he be tortured more? Let me know and leave a Kudo if you liked it.


	4. Chapter Three

Ryo sighed softly sitting on the ground, at the hospital roof. Noshiko and Derek both left after the kitsune swore up and down he was fine. Of course, he could tell they didn’t believe him. But they only left because they didn’t want him to freak out again or get mad. Ryo spent just about his entire night on the roof. When Scott came looking for him, the kitsune had a shining silver kunai in his hands.

The kitsune bounced the kunai back and forth between his thumb and middle finger, with his index finger in the ring on the pommel. “Do you know how hard it is for a kitsune to get one of their tails?” Ryo asked glancing up to Scott. “A kitsune gets their tails when they learn to master or use one of their talents. The oldest tail is the strongest, while the youngest one is the weakest. Now, I didn’t really know any of that.”

“Yeah, and a kitsune only has nine tails. Noshiko told me about that,” Scott spoke calmly before sitting next to Ryo.

“Well, not true with me,” Ryo chuckled a little getting a confused look from Scott. “A ‘normal’ kitsune type will only have nine tails. But a celestial kitsune gets ten. No one knows why not even me. Some believe it’s because of how rare one is. But others believe it’s because the celestial kitsune must learn how to learn more abilities than other kitsunes.”

“And how many have tails do you have?” Scott asked standing up with Ryo. The kitsune shook his head softly as he threw the kunai in his hand.

“Me? I only have five.” Ryo growled softly as he threw four more kunai, each one landing dangerously close to the last. “And every time I meet another supernatural being, and they find out what I am, they look at me like I’m some stupid idiot.”

“Is this why you hate werewolves?” Scott asked walking over to the wall the kunai were stuck in, helping Ryo remove them.

“No, the kitsune in me hates wolves. A lot of people assume that a kitsune has to fight to have control over their power. But that’s not true. The person and kitsune need to understand one another. They have to come over their differences to become one.” Ryo smirked a little to himself.

“And you’re one with the kitsune in you? How difficult was it for you two to come together?” Scott asked handing the kunai to Ryo whose smirk grew to a smile.

“Not too difficult, but not very easy. I was childish, as I still am,” Ryo chuckled a bit doing a mocking bow. “And the kitsune, well let’s just say I wasn’t ready for the power that came with being a kitsune. The kitsune almost won control. So, he and I came to an understanding almost immediately. I promised to be careful with my life, and in exchange, whenever I felt like my life was going to be ended, I would give the fox control.”

“And it was that easy?” Scott wondered seemingly impressed.

“God I wish it was that easy.” Ryo laughed a little putting his kunai’s back in his pouch. “The fox and I are still pushing each other’s buttons, trying to find where the line in the sand is drawn.”

“Ryo… How long have you had your abilities?” Scott asked as he and Ryo sat at the edge of the hospital roof. The kitsune shrugged a bit swinging his legs back and forth.

“About three or two years, found out when I was starting sixth grade. And some kids found out about me, and I was almost beaten to death, by the kids, and their hunter parents,” Ryo whispered softly biting the inside of his cheek.

“What happened to your family? They must have been worried,” Scott said as Ryo shook his head a bit running his hands through his hair.

“They didn’t get a chance to be worried about me. Because the hunters, before coming after me, went after my parents thinking they were kitsunes. They didn’t even give them a chance to defend themselves. They shot up my house, killing my parents without hesitation.” Ryo scoffed a bit as he threw one of his kunai. It flew across the roof hitting the brick wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the police station, Derek stood in the Sheriff’s office with deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski. The three men were looking at a laptop screen. Connected to it was the communicator from the assassin. On the screen was a list with numbers next to each name. “What in the hell is this?” Sheriff Stilinski muttered as Derek tilted his head softly. Something about the names on the list linked with Derek.

“Look, the Walcotts are on here,” Deputy Parrish said before scrolling towards the top of the list. Each name had what the person was next to it. But as Parrish was scrolling to the top, he stopped when he saw his name. But that wasn’t the weirdest part, what confused the deputy, even more, was the word ‘unknown’ next to his name. Derek scanned the entire list, only stopped when he got to the top of it. Stilinski’s eyes widened a bit as they saw Scott and Ryo’s names were the two at the top, for the same price. But next to what it said Ryo is, there was a small note.

“Easier to kill than the true Alpha,” Derek read quietly before the Sheriff quickly grabbed his phone. Derek stepped out of the sheriff’s office and looked over at the holding cell where the muted assassin was staring at him. “Scott, where are you?” Sheriff Stilinski asked while Derek walked back into the office.

“You need to get yourself and Ryo to the station. You’re going to want to see what we found. It’s a hit list, that man Ryo stopped, he’s an assassin.” Derek said taking the phone from the Sheriff. And as he said that, Stiles stumbled into the office as he tried to slow down, after running in. Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son, unamused by his entrance.

“Stiles, what in the hell are you doing here?” Sheriff Stilinski questioned crossing his arms as Stiles saw the computer. He started making his way to it but was stopped by Derek, who pulled him out of the office. Sheriff Stilinski shook his head softly before facing the Deputy. “Alright, I want to inform everyone that is on this list to be careful. And if they request protection, we will provide it. And I want you here at all times.” The Sheriff told Parrish who nodded before leaving.

Derek pulled Stiles into an empty interrogation room. He shut the door before turning facing the teen. “I heard what happened with Ryo. Is everything okay?” Stiles asked before he got cut off by Derek pulling him into a kiss. Stiles closed his eyes before starting to relax a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the lakehouse, Lydia remained with Malia throughout the entire night. Lydia called it a successful night since Malia only lashed out once at her. And thankfully, the chains stopped her. She and Lydia spent the night talking about Malia’s past. Lydia smiled a bit as she sat a few feet in front of Malia. It wasn’t until it was nearing morning, that Lydia unchained Malia. She smiled softly as they got upstairs from the basement.

“Thank you for keeping me company last night,” Malia smiled before looking over, seeing Kira and Liam standing in the room as well. Kira had just hung up her phone and looked over at the others, clearly looking worried. 

“That was Scott, he wants us down at the police station,” Kira said looking at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O they found out about the hit-list. And no, it's not going to be the exact same copy of the list. Well, most of it isn't. Hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long.


	5. Chapter Four

Scott and his entire pack were standing in Sheriff Stilinski’s office. Each looking at a copy of the hit list. Nine names were crossed off of the list. The Walcott family, along with five werewolves. “Why am I on the list? I was just turned the other night!” Liam exclaimed looking at the list seeing his name.

“More importantly, why isn’t Derek on the list?” Stiles spoke up as the others took another glance over the list. He was right, Derek Hale wasn’t anywhere on the list.

“Oh come on. None of you can smell it?” Ryo asked looking at the others. Scott, as well as Kira and Malia, looked a bit confused at the kitsune. Scott then looked towards Derek who’s head was looking at the ground.

“You’re losing your werewolf abilities,” Malia said as Stiles and the others, besides Ryo, looked shocked at Derek.

“Yeah, whatever Kate did to me, it’s slowly taking my abilities away,” Derek answered the others quietly. He rubbed his temples a bit. There was a bit of silence in the room until Ryo decided to speak up.

“What the hell does this mean?!” Ryo blurted out, standing up staring at the list. His sudden shout made the others tense up. “Twenty-two million and five hundred thousand dollars, and there’s a side note that I’m easier to kill than a true alpha? That’s bullshit, I want to have a word with the one who made this list,” Ryo stated crossing his arms looking at the others.

“Look, the side notes don’t matter. What matters is the fact that this list, is out on the web for the entire world to find. We need to find a way to cut off the payments. We end the payments, people stop dying,” Scott told Ryo who rolled his eyes a little. “We’re going to find everyone on this list, and we will protect them. No one else dies, understand?” Scott asked looking at the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wished it was that easy. The group separated into five pairs. Each tasked with finding the supernatural beings on the list. Derek and Malia set off to Satomi and her pack. Although all they found were a pack of dead werewolves, with Satomi coming out from behind a tree. Scott and Liam had found two omega werewolves running down the street. Scott and Liam pulled the two wolves to the side hiding as two men in military-grade night outfits run by.

At the school, Lydia and Parrish came across five of the people on the list. Three wolves and a wendigo, being protected by Brett Talbott. The wolf was grateful for when they showed up when they did. Because Brett was barely able to stand on his own. While Lydia and Parrish dealt with the wannabe assassins, Stiles and Ryo were walking down an empty backroad. Ryo caught the scent of someone.

“So, are kitsune’s just like werewolves?” Stiles asked looking at the celestial kitsune.

“Well, it depends. Kitsune’s do not travel in packs. Sure, sometimes they live together, but unlike a pack of wolves, there is no chain of command. No Alpha, no Omega, and no Beta. But like a werewolf, a kitsune does have heightened strength and speed.” Ryo informed Stiles as they passed by an alleyway.

“What about abilities? Kira is a thunder kitsune, and she can use electricity and absorb electrical currents. What can a celestial kitsune do?”

“I was wondering the exact same thing,” A female voice spoke catching the two teens off guard. Ryo and Stiles turned around to find a woman with dirty blond hair standing a couple of feet away from them. She had a leather jacket on over a gray tank top and skinny jeans. She had a smirk on her face, with the two berserkers behind her on either side of her. Ryo growled a little as his eyes glowed white.

“Kate? What’re you doing here?” Stiles questioned as he was about to take a step forward. Ryo put his arm in front of the teen shaking his head.

“Go find Scott and the others. I’ll hold these three off for as long as I can,” Ryo told him watching Kate carefully, seeing she still had a grin on her. Ryo’s eyes widened as he could just barely hear footsteps coming up from behind them. He pulled out one of his kunai before spinning around. He held it right at the back of Stiles’ head. When Stiles turned around he saw one of Peter’s claws inches from him, the only thing stopping it was Ryo’s kunai. “Stiles go!” Ryo shouted before pulling a second kunai out slicing Peter’s side, then he grabbed Peter’s arm throwing him over to Kate.

Ryo faced the four enemies as Stiles ran off to get the others. “So, you’re a celestial kitsune? I’ve heard stories about them. But you don’t seem like much of a threat.” Kate scoffed as Peter stood up cracking his neck with a smile on his face.

“Well, I’ve only been a kitsune for about three or two years. So, come back in a few years,” Ryo shrugged as he twirled the two kunai in his hands. As Kate slightly tilted her head to the fox, the two berserkers behind her back to make their way towards him. Ryo sighed a little putting the two weapons he had back, before running at the two bone creatures. He jumped over them, firing a blast of ice at their feet, managing to trap them in it, landing on his feet crouching down. He stood up facing Kate and Peter who both shifted. “Of course you’re a werejaguar.” Ryo scoffed shaking his head.

As the two charged at the kitsune, he stretched out a bit before running at them. He managed to duck down dodging a claw swipe from Kate. But as he got back up from ducking down, Peter punched him in his cheek, sending the kitsune twirling in the air before slamming into a building. Kate stormed over to him and grabbed the young kitsune by his shirt collar. She then began to slice as him, cutting his chest up. Ryo reached into his pouch, swinging a kunai at his attacker.

Kate dropped the kitsune and backed away from him as she saw her stomach was cut up. Ryo panted heavily before he stood up slowly. “You want to see what a celestial kitsune can do? Well, let me show you,” Ryo growled as his fox aura began to come out. Just by the look in his eyes, it was clear to Kate and Peter that the teen wasn’t in control anymore. Ryo backhanded Kate before facing Peter. Just as he was about to attack him, one of the berserkers grabbed the kitsune by the back of his neck throwing him down the street.

Ryo grunted as he landed on his back. He rolled over onto his stomach slowly pushing himself up from the ground. The fox aura around him faded until it was gone. As he got onto his hands and knees, Peter came strutting over almost, before kicking the teen in his stomach. Ryo gasped a bit spitting out blood as he fell onto his side. The kitsune was about to give up, but that was when he heard a familiar roar. Peter stopped just as he was about to kick Ryo again. When he turned around Malia was there right behind him punching her father in his chest knocking him to the ground.

Scott and Liam ran over to Ryo who spit out blood from his mouth. Kate snarled before she and the berserkers left. Peter got up from the ground and followed Kate’s lead running off. As Scott and Liam up from the ground, the young kitsune slumped against Scott, passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days passed after the run-in with Kate and Peter. Ryo began healing from the injuries he’s received. He was sitting in the school library on a table, with his legs crossed. Not many other people seemed to be in the library. Lydia and Malia went to Lydia’s parent’s lakehouse to attempt to clean up the claw marks from the night of the full moon, and for Lydia to help Malia study. Stiles was with Derek doing God knows what. Scott and Kira were both helping each other study for the PSAT.

All the supernatural’s that were saved that night were put under protection, and are currently staying underground, protected by the Sheriff and the deputy. And of course, Liam when he’s not in school. So that left Ryo all alone today. Sitting on the table, Ryo had a book of DNA structure laid out in front of him. Though he was having trouble reading it when another freshman walked up to him setting his things down right on top of Ryo’s book.

“What the hell?” Ryo muttered but quickly shut up as he saw who it was. Mason Hewitt, Liam’s best friend. And of course, now he was trying to make friends with the new freshman in school.

“Hey! I saw you were sitting all alone, and since you and Liam are, you know, supernatural, I thought you’d want a friend who is totally A-Okay with that,” Mason said, smiling at the kid sitting on the table. Ryo chuckled to himself before sitting up straight. He squinted his eyes a little looking at the freshman.

“Besides me sitting here, alone, what makes you think I’d want a friend?” Ryo asked, clearly enjoying the slight look of panic that Mason had now.

“W-well, uh, you see,” Mason stuttered a little looking around. “I… don’t have anything. I just thought you’d want a friend, I’ll leave you alone,” Mason said quietly as he reached to grab his bag. Though when he tried to walk away something tugged on his bag, the teen turned to see Ryo holding onto the back of the bookbag.

“I was just joking, I’m always up to making some new friends.” Ryo chuckled as he slipped off of the table and into a seat. Mason smiled a little sitting across the table from Ryo setting his bag on the ground. When he saw the book that Ryo was reading, he tilted his head and pulled it over to him.

“If you need help with this class, I can always help,” Mason told the kitsune who perked up a little. Apparently Ryo didn’t understand a thing that was in that book. He didn’t attend middle school so of course, he didn’t know anything that he was being taught in ninth grade. That was something he and Malia had in common. They didn’t know a damn thing that they were being taught. Only Ryo knew a bit more since he wasn’t an actual animal for eight years.

“Yes! I would love some help!” Ryo said but he stopped himself when he realized how happy he was. He cleared his voice before seemingly relaxing a little. “I mean, if you want, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,”

Mason gave a small half chuckle before sitting up straight, starting to read a line from the book, before going on to explain it to Ryo. The kitsune pulled out a notebook, making sure to write down everything that Mason explained to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott was sitting on Kira’s bed with her next to him. The two were planning on studying, but they were more worried about what happened three days ago. Not only was Kate starting to get control over her shifting, but after that night, it seemed like Ryo was different. Sure, he put on the same childish act as he usually has. But everyone could tell that something was different about him. Scott and Kira both had a feeling they knew exactly what he was feeling. “What should we do to help him?” Kira asked quietly, seeing Scott shrug.

“There’s nothing to do. Except to be there for him.” Scott shook his head softly before looking at his phone.

“Did Allison or Mr. Argent respond to your text about Kate?” Kira asked as she placed her hand on Scott’s. He was conflicted about telling the Argents about Kate, they buried her. Or at least they buried her coffin. Scott shook his head softly, before clearing his throat and sitting up straight.

“Alright, we should probably start studying. Got to get good grades if we ever hope to make it into a good college,” Scott joked a little, opening a book that was on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There’s no use for this! I don’t understand a thing!” Malia growled in anger throwing her hands in a way that motioned she had given up. She was getting mad that she wasn’t understanding anything. Lydia sighed softly rubbing the bridge of her nose. After getting some of the claw marks hidden, the two decided to study.

“Malia, I know you can do this. Here, let’s try something,” Lydia told the other girl, and she pulled out the practice packet opening it to a random page. The Banshee then placed it in front of Malia. “Read the question, and then take a deep breath, and answer it.”

Malia seemed reluctant at first, but she did it anyway. And of course, the question Lydia landed on was math. Malia grimaced but, she read the question. She had to find the ratio of ‘x’ over ‘y’. She closed her eyes, with Lydia watching closely. Taking a deep breath, Malia moved her pencil down to the paper circling an answer. When she opened her eyes, she was looking directly at Lydia, too scared to look at the paper, in case she got the wrong answer.

“See, I told you that you can do it,” Lydia said pointing to the question. “You got it right Malia,” Lydia told the werecoyote. Malia perked up happily and proudly unable to even believe that she got it right. “You get in your own head too much. You need to believe in yourself, and not worry too much. Let your brain do the thinking, not the worrying during the exam.”

Malia watched Lydia intently, and without even thinking about it, she leaned over the books and papers, kissing the other. Lydia’s eyes were a bit widened in shock before eventually closing her eyes and kissed back. “S-sorry, w-was that a bit much?” Malia asked after breaking the kiss. She was more nervous about the kiss now, almost as if forgetting about studying.

“No, not at all,” Lydia said quietly before clearing her throat and slapping her hands to her knees. “Though, you should keep studying, no distracting yourself with anything,” Lydia firmly told Malia who nodded softly. But as she nodded, she could hear a soft mechanical whirl. She tilted her head a bit looking around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was sitting on Derek’s bed in his loft. He was worried about Derek. The wolf was seeming to get worse and worse. Stiles would have gotten Deaton or Scott by now, but Derek told him not to. So, all the teen could do was sit and watch as the person he loved be in pain. Though, currently, Stiles had his back to Derek, just trying to focus on anything other than him being in pain.

“Stiles, stop worrying, and lay down,” Derek told the teen as he reached his hand up, grabbing Stiles’ hand. Stiles looked back at the werewolf and sighed a bit. He laid down, and before he knew it, Derek pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around Stiles. It didn’t take long from there for the two to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the school, Ryo and Mason seemed to be talking more than studying. Ryo had pushed his notebook and book to the side while he and Mason talked. The library seemed to be completely empty except for those two. And neither of them seemed to notice how late it was getting until the janitor came in to clean up. The two quickly packed up their things before leaving, getting outside.

“Liam told me that you apparently do not have a place to stay. If you want, you can always stay with me. My parents won’t mind, and I have a futon that’s up for grabs,” Mason told the kitsune who seemed to be seriously considering it.

“That sounds great, but I think I’m just going to head around town, make sure there aren’t any other supernatural’s being hunted. Stay safe Mason,” Ryo said smiling a bit about to walk away. Though he stopped when Mason grabbed his hand pulling him back softly.

“Could you at least walk me home? Since there’s a crazy psychotic werejaguar controlling two bone armored beasts on the loose?” Mason asked honestly worried about his safety. Ryo took a second before fully realizing how dark it was outside.

“Right, of course. Yes, I can walk you home,” Ryo chuckled a little before he let Mason lead the way.


	6. Chapter Five

Malia looked around as she walked up the stairs of the lakehouse. Lydia followed after the were coyote. Something was making that mechanical noise, and Malia intended to find out what it was. The two made it into the room that only had the record player in it. Though Malia couldn’t seem to pinpoint where the noise was coming from now, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere in the room. Before they could even investigate the room any further, the two heard a window breaking.

The next thing the two would hear was a loud bang as if it was a grenade. “Lydia stay here!” Malia shouted before running to the door. Just as she was about to open it, it blew off its hinges, sending the werecoyote across the room and slamming into the wall.

“Malia!” Lydia shouted rushing over to Malia, she looked up seeing a group of people in military-grade body armor walking in. Automatics in their hands as they approached the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kira and Scott jumped out of Kira’s window as a flash grenade went off. Scott managed to catch Kira and turned around seeing a group of people in the same type of body armor in the street. Kira pulled her belt out, letting it take its shape as her katana. Scott growled, throwing his arms out, letting his claws out. His eyes glowed alpha red while his wolf face came out.

Kira twirled her katana before she and Scott charged at the group of attackers. Scott ducked down before slicing someone’s leg, knocking them to the ground. He then spun around kicking another guy in the face. Kira sliced one of the person’s legs before turning around slicing another attacker’s chest.

The more the two took down, the more showed up. By the time Scott and Kira took out ten of the attackers, they were both exhausted. Kira and Scott backed up, their backs touching each other. “Scott, Kira, duck now!” A man shouted from down the street. Scott’s eyes widened in shock, but he quickly pulled Kira down covering her eyes as a flashbang went off. Before they knew it, the pack of attackers was down and out.

“Mr. Argent? You got my text?” Scott asked as he looked up from the ground. Chris Argent nodded, pulling a desert Eagle out from the back of pants cocking it.

“Yeah, I did. Now, where’s my sister Kate?” Chris questioned, seemingly pissed about the fact he never once considered the thought of her being turned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles mumbled softly, tossing and turning in his sleep. Though when he placed his hand where Dere was supposed to be, all he felt was fur. The teen grumbled as he opened his eyes. In Derek’s place, was an actual wolf. Stiles shouted falling off the bed. He turned onto his back and slowly crawled away. But he stopped when he saw the wolf’s eyes glow blue. He was breathing heavily and stood up as the wolf shifted back into Derek, not wearing anything.

“Wh-what the hell? You’re a werewolf again!” Stiles chuckled a little shocked by everything. Derek smirked a bit before stepping off his bed. But as he stepped off his bed, he lowered his head, using his werewolf hearing, he could hear the bangs of the grenades and growls from Scott.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo and Mason were walking down the street, which seemed to be eerily quiet. The two didn’t seem to be talking about anything. So it only made things more awkward and quiet. Until Ryo finally decided to end the silence. “What made you want to talk to me? Besides the fact that I’m in Scott’s pack.”

Mason shrugged softly, neither of the teens hearing the heavy footsteps approaching them. Though, as soon as Ryo heard the footsteps, a hand reached out from an alleyway, tugging the two teens into the alley. “Get down!” A girl ordered and the two did so, almost immediately. Ryo turned around though, seeing the Mute was the one behind them. Though he backed up a little after getting hit in the shoulder with an arrow.

Ryo shot his head behind him seeing Allison standing right behind the two teens. She had her bow out with another arrow pulled back. “Hey! Hunter girl!” Ryo chuckled a bit, seeming to be a little more relaxed now. “I was wondering where you had gone,”

“Ryo, as much as I’m for a happy reunion, get your ass up and fight!” Allison ordered while Mason got up and hid behind Allison. Ryo rolled his eyes before doing a kip-up and glanced at the Mute who ripped the arrow out of his shoulder. The kitsune then looked back to Allison.

“If you’re going to fight him, do it up close.” Ryo chuckled, tossing the hunter one of his kunai. Allison handed her bow to Mason telling him to only use it if she and Ryo were dead. She then looked at the kunai Ryo had tossed to her. Right away the hunter knew what kind of metal this was. “Break it and I’ll hurt you,” Ryo warned before he took a step to the left.

The kitsune just dodged the Mute’s tomahawk as he tried slamming it down on him. Ryo grabbed the military weapon and slammed it into the ground making sure it got stuck. The Mute glared at the teen who shrugged a little. “Not much without your little weapon are you?” Allison smirked softly, spinning the kunai around a little before stopping it. The blade ran down her arm as she gripped the handle.

Ryo stretched out a bit before taking the remaining four kunai out from his pouch and dropped them onto the ground. He took a deep breath before his eyes glowed white. “I’m going to show you that I’m not easier to kill than a true alpha!” Ryo growled, throwing his fist into the air. A blast of air sent the Mute tumbling backward. “What's the matter? Never fought someone who had special abilities before?” Ryo mockingly asked before running towards the assassin.

The kitsune jumped into the air pulling his fist back. Though the Mute pulled out small knives and threw them at Ryo, stabbing the kitsune in his stomach, shoulder, and legs. Ryo shouted, falling to the ground. The Mute marched over to him before grabbing Ryo by his neck. Allison ran over but came to halt when what appeared to be a bone, pierced the Mute’s chest. Right behind the assassin, stood a berserker, making the Mute drop Ryo to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia was holding tightly to Malia and hid her face, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well for the two. As the leader of the small group raised his gun, Lydia and Malia heard a howl before some of the soldiers screamed in pain. The leader turned around, and Malia took this opportunity to lunge at him. Lydia watched in horror as Malia threw the leader out of the room. And as the banshee watched Malia exit to take care of the attackers, she looked at the wall and tilted her head.

It shouldn’t have gained her attention, but a small sliver of wallpaper was torn off the wall, and she couldn’t seem to stop herself from tearing down the rest of the wallpaper. She took a step back staring at the wall. She jumped and shouted as a soldier was flung into the room. Soon followed by a familiar face. “Aiden?” Lydia asked, staring in shock as the werewolf was breathing heavily. “I need you to break the wall!” Lydia said as she snapped back into what she was doing before. Aiden tilted his head softly. Not exactly the greeting he was hoping for. But he also wasn’t expecting to be fighting anyone when he came to meet Lydia.

The twin werewolf walked over to the wall. He took a second before punching his hand through it. It was hollow, but Aiden could feel something behind the wall as well. So he continued to break the wall. Tearing it down, until all that was left was a weird looking old computer system.

Lydia’s eyes widened in shock. “This is the source of the deadpool. We shut this computer down, we end the deadpool!” Lydia told Aiden, who had no clue as to what she was talking about. And he didn’t know what she was telling him to do. “Break it Aiden! Start punching holes in it!” She shouted and that’s exactly what he did, he put his hand through the machine, ripping out a bunch of wires, causing small sparks to fly out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo groaned out as he struggled to stand up. He glanced up at the Berserker as it just stood there, standing over the Mute’s dead body. He slowly backed up with the help of Allison who pulled him away from the Berserker. “Wow, what a show. But you blew it,” Kate spoke as she mockingly clapped for Ryo.

“Aunt Kate?” Allison asked, shocked to see her aunt, that she believed to be dead, standing in front of her.

“Allison, dear what’re you doing here? You’re supposed to be off in France,” Kate spoke her eyes glowing green. She had a wicked grin on her face as she began walking towards Ryo and Allison.

“Step away from them Kate,” Chris said, his voice was firm saying that almost as an order, having his gun cocked and aimed at Kate, his finger on the trigger. Scott and Kira were behind him, both shocked to see Allison there. Ryo grunted softly as he stood up pulling knives out of his shoulder and stomach. He was breathing heavily, glaring at Kate, Peter, and the two Berserkers.

“I know you like making the calls here Scott, and I know you’re against killing but I’m telling you right now,” Ryo began to speak up looking over at the alpha. “I’m going to kill Kate. And if you don’t want me in your pack afterward, I’m fine with that,” Ryo was about to attack Kate but was quickly stopped by Allison and Chris Argent.

“She’s my sister and Allison’s aunt. We’ll handle her,” Mr. Argent told the kitsune who did not seem pleased with that. But without much of a warning, Chris lifted his gun up, firing it. The bullet hit Kate in her shoulder, sending her ass to the ground. Everyone, even Peter, seemed shocked that he shot her.

Ryo growled running at the two Berserkers kicking both of them in their chests, knocking them away from Kate. The werejaguar whimpered a little, touching her shoulder. She was breathing heavily. “Yellow wolfsbane?” Kate questioned glancing up at Chris, who didn’t seem to show any remorse for shooting her.

Allison walked over to Mason, grabbing her bow from him. She then pulled out her bow from her quiver. She aimed the arrow at Kate and with a bit of hesitation, she let go of it. The arrow would have stabbed Kate in her heart, but she managed to catch it. The former hunter got up from the ground starting to run from the two. Peter got in front of the two Argents shaking his head at them. “Get out of the way Peter,” Scott growled softly, his eyes glowing red.

The alpha cautiously made his way in front of Peter, letting Chris and Allison go chase after Kate. “Ah, Scott, you think you’re strong enough to beat me? I am, and always will be the alpha!” Peter growled before heading towards Scott. The teen alpha had his claws out, holding his hand up blocking a punch from Peter.

Ryo did a backflip as one of the berserkers tried cutting him with the sharp bone on its hand. Kira ran over slicing the creature's stomach but saw it didn't do anything to it. Ryo grabbed Kira and pulled her back as the second Berserker slammed its foot where she was standing. “A blade isn’t going to hurt these guys!” Ryo shouted as he pushed Kira over to Mason before running towards a building doing a flip over the berserker chasing him.

Scott punched Peter in his cheek before slamming his foot into Peter’s chest. The former alpha was about to howl out and charge Scott, but before he could, Malia came up behind him punching him in his face knocking the wolf out. “What did we miss here?” Ethan asked as he, Aiden, and Lydia got to the others, catching up to Malia.

“Ethan? Aiden? What’re you two doing here?” Scott asked, looking at the twins. But before he could get an answer, the group heard a howl before Derek landed next to Scott. Stiles pulled up in his jeep not so long afterward, slamming on his brakes. Without saying a word, Derek rushed over to the Berserkers, crushing both of their skulls, turning them both to dust. Ryo chuckled a little looking at the others.

“I totally knew we had to do that by the way,” He called out before turning around to catch his breath. Scott was too busy staring at Derek in amazement.

“How do you have your abilities back? I thought Kate took that stuff from you?” Scott asked as Derek shrugged a bit.

“I guess whatever she did was just help me start evolving,” Derek said smiling at the alpha, before turning to Allison and Chris, who were returning from chasing Kate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate had managed to slip away from Allison and Mr. Argent. But Peter wasn’t so lucky to escape. He was put where he belongs, in a cell in Eichen house. And although Kate managed to get away, Allison and her father both decided it would be better if they stayed in Beacon Hills, for when she returns. And the others couldn’t be happier about that.

While Aiden and Ethan were only supposed to be stopping by and leaving, Aiden decided he wanted to stay in Beacon Hills as well. He’s only planning on staying long enough to graduate since it helps him feel like a normal person. Everyone was happy, it all ended on a good note for them. Now they could all focus on school and each other. If anything, Ryo was the happiest out of all of them, because not only did he have a place he belongs, but he also has a family. Maybe an unconventional family, but a family nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of this part. Part 3 will be happening! So until then, enjoy! Comment what you think I should work on for part three and what your favorite part of this part was!


End file.
